fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Racing Infinity
Nintendo Racing Infinity is an racing developed by and publised by Nintendo,Sega and Ubisoft for the Nintendo 3DS or it will be available on Nintendo Eshop for the sum of 45 euros and 45 dollars. Gameplay *the game is played with a new object of the race call "JetRider" '''This object allows you to fly like a classic rider and will most often in this form and can be swap as a jetpack but slightly decrease the acceleration tandit that it will increase the balance *on snowy terrain JetRider become a '''Snowboard '''which increases the speed but you will fall more easily *on in the sea terrain JetRider Become a '''Surfboard witch increases the Power but you will fall more easily *on on the water terrain JetRider Become a Propeboard 'witch increase the Equilibre and defense *on the Cosmic&Gravity Terrain JetRider Become a '''gravijet ' Dash Switching Mode '''Dash Switching is a mode only usable as a team, you will have the opportunity Switcher with another character of your team and gain complete control careful not to abuse this power! Statistic Playable Character the character will be updated regulary ! Nintendo 3DS Version= |-| Nintendo Wii U Version= To come Stage *'' There are 5 type of internship with a JetRider and this different Transformation :'' *''JetRider :'''the JetRider Basic is played on the '''basic terrain and has no special power except the permutation Jetpack/Rider'' *''Snowboard'': ''Snowboard is a processing on''' 'snowy terrain''' JetRider allows a better sliding on snow, but it is equipped with low steady element.carefull not to fall !'' *''Surfboard:'''The Surfboard is a transformation of JetRider on the '''ground is from the water, it acted as a mini boat with good acceleration but having a very bad year steady'' *'' 'Propeboard:'The Propeboard is a transformation of JetRider happens on the 'underwater terrain '''that changes the speed and acceleration but your balance is increased *'' '''gravijet : ''the Gravijet is a transformation of JetRider happens in the galactic / gravitational field that strongly decrease the acceleration, strength, and speed but balance and defense are slightly increased ! width=17% | ! width=17% | ! width=17% | ! width=17% | |- | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"|''' ' '''Mushroom Kingdoms' ' ' | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| Stone tower ' |- | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| ' ''' '''Dream land | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| ' ' Halbert | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| ' ' Onett | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"|''' Luigi's Mansion ' | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| ' ' '''Green Hill' ' ' | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| Delfino Beach | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| Ice Cap | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| Hyrule Castle | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"|''' Waluigi Pinball''' | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| Pokemon Stade | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| ' Ganon Castle ' | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| In The Future PMD | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| Pyrosphère |- | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"|''' Unova Route 14''' | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| God Tower | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| Comet Observatory |- | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"|''' DK Jungle''' ' ' | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| Spirit Train | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| ' ' Sector Z | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| ' ' Temporal Tower ' ' |- | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| Skyloft | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| Windy Hill | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| ' ' ClockTown | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| Pokémon League |- | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| Ylisstol forest | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| Pictochat | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| Great Sea | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| Bowser Castle | style="background-color:beige;border-color:red;text-align:center;"| ' ' ' ' Rainbow Road |} Object Boss Rush Mode Once a boss is defeated in the adventure mode will the police stop him and his companion to put them in jail exept the final boss the wiki will be updated regulary !!! Story Mode one day, all the inhabitants of Nintendo Land is rejoigni to participate in a new championship "JetRider Infinity" or the driver competes in a race But disaster strikes! time a tear appeared and a mysterious character says: DEAR PILOT YOUR WORLD WILL BE PARALIZED GOOD LUCK TO SAVE!to you to save the world!Police will also help you but it can turn into enemy if you made the offense The following list indicates the level of degree of offense and search by the police Police Search Level Credit *Sorastitch for the "Zelda" Atwork * * * * describe this game? How would you describe this game? Amazing !!! Great !!! Very good work !! Good work ! Medium ! I do know it is still under construction !!! ZERO !!!